The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and, in particular, to a technique of controlling power supply to a replaceable unit mounted in the image forming apparatus when the replaceable unit is dismounted from the image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, it has been known that a replaceable component having a life cycle, such as a toner container and a developer, is constituted into a replaceable unit which is detachable in an image forming apparatus. When a replaceable component terminates the life, the image forming apparatus informs a user of the state of the replaceable component. This allows the user to perform a replacement. The replacement includes detaching a specific replaceable unit having the replaceable component terminating the life, and attaching a new replaceable unit to the apparatus body.
However, if the user detaches the replaceable unit under supply of a power source voltage, a so-called surge voltage is likely to occur instantaneously in the connection between the replaceable unit and the apparatus body. This causes flow of a large current into the replaceable unit, which may damage the replaceable unit.
Accordingly, there is known a technique of providing a ground pin longer than a power source pin in a connector for attaching an input/output device thereto, for example. According to this technique, when the input/output device is detached from the connector, the power source pin is disconnected before the ground pin. This allows a current caused by the occurrence of a surge voltage at the power source pin to flow to the ground when the input/output device is detached from the connector.
In addition, there is known a technique of providing a spiral spring around a pin header. According to this technique, when the pin header is detached from a socket receptacle, the spiral spring exerts a biasing force to cause the pin header to be detached quickly from the socket receptacle. Therefore, the connection between the pin header and the socket receptacle can be prevented from being damaged by the occurrence of spark discharge in the connection.